Ciego
by TamashiHimura
Summary: Adrien siempre estuvo ciego y Marinette siempre fue torpe; fue necesaria una traición y una borrachera de despecho para que ambos tomaran la rienda de la situación. Universo Alterno.


**Aclaratoria: MLB pertenece a Thomas A. (Hawkdaddy) yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia.**

 _ **Pareja: Adrianette (AdrienxMarinette)**_

 _ **Universo Alterno. Sin Miraculous.**_

 _ **Romance.**_

 **Capitulo Único:**

 ** _Ciego._**

Siempre estuvo ciego, su hermano Félix siempre se lo repetía. Si le hubiera hecho caso no estaría como en estos instantes totalmente embriagado con el teléfono tirado a un lado y rodeado de 2 botellas de ron de las cuales una cuando la fue a ver ya estaba vacía pero por la pereza de tirarla a la basura o clasificarla la dejo allí como mera decoración.

Ya hacían un par de minutos que había llamado a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, su mejor amiga, su aliada, su compañera, su confidente, a la única persona que le permitiría verlo en ese estado a parte de su hermano Félix o posiblemente Nino.

Así es, el, el gran Adrien Agreste estaba tomando por despecho y al final no era tanto por despecho, era por orgullo. Aquel orgullo que posee todo hombre se había visto herido y todo a causa de una sola mujer; Félix y Bridgette, prima de Marinette, la cual nunca hablaba mal de nadie como su adorada a amiga, hasta la misma Chloe le habían advertido de Lila; que tonto que había sido al no darse cuenta o al no haber escuchado.

Aquella tarde había descubierto a su novia Lila con otro hombre, en casa de ella cuando fue a visitarla de sorpresa con un ramo de claveles, ese dia pensaba proponerle vivir juntos como cualquier pareja de 23 años; pero no, todo se había ido al caño, como las flores que terminaron en manos de un indigente que se había cruzado en la calle, sin embargo en ese momento lo que pensó que era dolor que se albergaba en su pecho ahora se revelaba como ira; ira al saber que le habían visto la cara de idiota.

Ahora se encontraba tirado en su sofá de cuero negro, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado recordando los sucesos de la tarde frustrado por ser tan tonto, poco después de ver la escena; observando irónicamente a aquella que se había convertido en su ex –novia no lo había notado; sintiéndose enfermo se alejo del edificio para así realizar una llamada, con una voz gélida digna de su hermano mayor termino con ella. Posterior a eso no contesto mas el teléfono el resto del día hasta que decidió llamar a Marinette.

Allí tirado en el sofá terminando el vaso de ron que hacía poco se había servido intentando comprender como es que no se había dado cuenta anteriormente de la aventura que aquella mujer tenía con otro hombre bajo sus narices, pudo escuchar la puerta sabiendo que se trataba de su mejor amiga y es que parecía irónico pero así es la dulce Marinette siempre estaba para apoyar al rubio; que por alguna razón siempre tomaba malas decisiones, claro según Félix la razón era simple, era un idiota mas, un idiota mas ciego que un topo, sin embargo muy a pesar de eso allí estaba ella dispuesta a darle su apoyo.

La razón por la que Marinette siempre lo apoyaba, era clara, era y es visible para todos menos para el ciego de Adrien. Allí estaba ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un abrigo que había realizado con sus propias manos de color negro, sus típicas zapatillas y en la mano unas pantuflas rosadas que el mismo Adrien le había regalado hacia unos meses.

Hola… Gracias por venir Bugaboo- Dijo el rubio sin ocultar su ebriedad que parecía bajarle poco a poco por momentos, pero que al momento de abrir la puerta se sentía como si ya no pudiera mas; a medida que la apertura de la puerta era mayor se dejaba ver con más claridad a una mujer de 23 años de edad en la cumbre de su vida; con grandes ojos azules como el mar y un cabello negro azulado que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros suelto, a diferencia del día a día que se encontraba atado en dos coletas. Quien, ni corta, ni perezosa, sin esperar invitación entro al departamento del rubio sacándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero cercano a la puerta; permitió ver una pijama roja con puntos negros, que seguramente ella misma había realizado; lo cual despertó en el rubio ternura y calidez haciendo a un lado las sensaciones de ira y frustración que tenia - Se que es tarde pero Félix está de viaje con Brid y sé que solo puedo confiar en ti.

Adrien - Susurro la pelinegra al ver a su amigo del cual se había enamorado desde la adolescencia, pero que nunca había sido capaz de expresar por temor- Ven, tonto sabes que no importa la hora; si tú me necesitas aquí estaré – comento tomando la mano del rubio con calma para llevarlo al sofá nuevamente y recoger las botellas las cuales miro con el ceño algo fruncido - ¿Qué ocurrió? Tú nunca tomas tanto.

Y allí estaba la razón del porque la lealtad de Marinette para con el rubio, claro está fuera de lo que la naturaleza de su misma personalidad le dictaba y es que para nadie, incluyéndose la propia Lila; solo para el ciego de Adrien era secreto que Marinette estaba perdidamente enamorada de él casi desde que se conocieron

Bugaboo ella me fue infiel, quien sabe desde cuándo- Comento el chico en un tono agrio, que no expresaba dolor pero si daba un sentimiento de que no le era indiferente la situación, mirando a la joven de pijama de puntos que se movía por su cocina con una familiaridad agradable; la cual estaba conectada a la sala; había podido llamar a Nino, su otro mejor amigo pero estaba de aniversario con su novia Alya quien era la mejor amiga de su Catarina y es que para Adrien, Marinette era una Catarina que traía suerte a todos con su dulzura y luz - Lila estaba con otro hombre.

Gato tonto pero…- Comenzó a decir Marinette mientras volvía frente a Adrien con un vaso de agua, el cual dejo en la mesa pero se quedo callada al comprender en la mirada verde de su gato que al decir "estaba" no se refería de estar conversando, se refería a al estar de que aquella italiana estaba copulando con otro hombre; no podía evitar sentir ira contenida sin embargo al mirar con el rubio abría otra botella de ron supo que no era momento de estallar ella por ahora debía hablar con él o hacer el intento- Adrien, no tomes mas, mira como estas y a penas son las 9:00 PM.

Mari- Dijo el rubio con aquella misma amargura en la voz mirando nuevamente a su Catarina a los ojos- Déjame esta noche, consuélame y déjame caer rendido por el alcohol, no es dolor lo que siento; estoy enfermo de ira por mi orgullo herido- suplico con voz ronca mientras que dejaba la botella en la mesa bajo aquella mirada azul- Bugaboo…

Y como si de una tormenta se tratase; un torbellino de recuerdos de la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano y Bridgette llegó a su mente. Aquel día Lila había desaparecido de la nada, aquella había sido la primera vez que Félix le advirtió, el ignoro a su hermano al ver a Marinette con un vestido rosa pálido con un bordado discreto de flores en negro en el fondo hablando con su padre, se veía preciosa ese día; no le importo que Lila se hubiera ido sabía que Marinette siempre estaría allí para él, como él lo estaría para ella. Por más que quería seguir pensando en aquellos recuerdos, se distrajo cuando a sus fosas nasales llego aquel olor a fresas y lavanda; aquel era un olor que reconocería en cualquier estado y en cualquier lugar, era el olor que diferenciaba a su Catarina del resto del mundo, sin darse cuenta y es que tampoco quería darse cuenta, ya Marinette lo tenía abrazado y apoyado en si misma mientras sostenía un vaso de ron con hielo al cual le había quitado un trago.

Solo por hoy Adrien Agreste, ya mañana dejare que sufras con la resaca – susurro la pelinegra en el oído masculino para acariciar los cabellos rubios con calma, aquel era un gesto que Adrien solo se lo permitía a la chica Dupain. El rubio relajado a causa de la caricia había dejado de sentir la ira ciega pero sin dudarlo tomo el vaso para darle un largo trago, el ardor del licor recorriendo su garganta era único e inigualable y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por las caricias que le eran proporcionadas, cayendo así en una especie de letargo; que lo volvía a sumergir en sus recuerdos.

Adrien volvió al día que conoció a Marinette, ella le había parecido hermosa y dulce, un ser tan lleno de luz y amor para el mundo que podía hacer que cualquier sensación negativa desapareciera con una sonrisa; eso era algo que mantenía y que admiraba de ella.

Poco a poco se volvieron amigos, ya que al inicio la chica era incapaz de hablar con el porqué no lograba articular más de una frase coherente pero de esa misma forma permanecieron junto, hasta en la universidad nada los pudo separar realmente, eso aunque él se había ido a New York durante un año donde conoció a Lila, ella ese mismo año en el que se fue a New York, se había ido a China pero nunca perdieron contacto; de alguna manera habían afianzado sus lazos.

Al volver parecía que nunca se hubieran separado; en el fondo Adrien siempre había amado a Marinette mas que como una hermana aunque eso era algo que no había admitido por su estúpido orgullo y siempre lo oculto; se dio la tarea de admitir aquel amor cuando su Catarina hacia unos dos años atrás le había dicho que estaba saliendo con Nathaniel; lo bueno para él y para su salud, mental y física, es que esa relación no duro mucho más que unos 6 meses; los 6 meses más largos de su vida; pero como todo ser atontado por la ira y los celos que sintió cuando vio al tomate, como él llamaba a Nathaniel internamente, besar a Marinette por primera vez; cuando eso ocurrió el decidió comenzar a salir con Lila para no pensar en Marinette, ya que para él era más importante tenerla cerca y no perderla que dar a conocer sus sentimientos los cuales siempre creyó no correspondidos.

Al principio no amaba a Lila y aun no la amaba pero si la quería de alguna forma; pero definitivamente nunca amo a Lila. Ella había herido su orgullo como hombre y se sentía molesto, por que el dolor era algo que ella no tenía la capacidad de crear en Adrien; ahora bien en aquel estado ya mucho menos embriagado que antes puesto que había dejado el vaso de licor botado se pregunta qué hubiera pasado, si Marinette conociera sus sentimientos.

Su padre Gabriel Agreste adoraba a Marinette, la consideraba una criatura llena de luz y talento para el diseño, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente porque simplemente él era el, adoraba a esa chica como también adoraba Bird, la cual con su torpeza sacaba una sonrisa en los peores momentos y también era muy talentosa para el diseño y cada una a su estilo; ambas habían regresado la vida al hogar Agreste luego de la perdida de Paulette, esposa de Gabriel y madre de Félix y Adrien.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en algún momento dado, que eran las 3 AM hacia ya unas 6 horas que Marinette estaba en su departamento , al moverse pudo percatarse que la chica de ojos de cielo no estaba con el cuándo mas se estaba levantando para buscarla escucho aquella dulce voz de que pertenecía a su Mari llena de amargura lo cual le tenso; la voz de aquella chica siempre está llena de cariño; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender lo que le decía a Alya o Bird quien estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica; la chica estaba parada en el balcón del apartamento hablando por teléfono.

Bird, me duele tanto verlo así, me da tanta ira que esa mujer lo lastimara- Escucho decir a la pelinegra mientras que esta bajaba la cabeza, allí confirmaba, hablaba con su cuñada- Tan solo si no fuera tan cobarde, el ahorita no estaría pasando por esto- Aquella frase confundió al chico que se levanto para mirar todo a oscuras como había dormido unas horas el efecto del alcohol había pasado o al menos había bajado lo suficiente para hacerlo pensar con más claridad- Se que no es sano… pero tu como yo sabemos que siempre lo he amado, como a nadie en este mundo para ser sincera y si para no perderlo debo quedarme como su amiga pues lo hare no es algo imposible… está bien Brid.. Te llamo mañana, también te quiero- susurro antes de colgar la llamada sin percatarse que un Adrien ahora mas despierto procesaba las palabras con un gran asombro mientras la figura de la franco-china quien permaneció un poco más en aquella posición.

Adrien por su parte en total silencio se mantuvo sentado en el sofá sintiéndose embargado por una carga de endorfinas y adrenalina sin antes le quedaba algún efecto del alcohol pues ya no estaba; en su interior donde había estado toda la ira horas antes, había una inmensa felicidad, sentía que podía llorar de lo feliz que se sentía, aquel fragmento de la frase recientemente oída se repetía en su subconsciente "…siempre lo he amado, como a nadie en este mundo…" ella también lo amaba, todo se procesaba rápidamente en su cerebro.

Marinette al darse vuelta, volviendo a entra al departamento dejo abierto el balcón para que el olor a licor saliera lentamente; encontrarse con un Adrien sentado en el sofá aparentemente tenso no era algo que esperaba por lo que sintió miedo que la hubiera oído, miedo de perderlo sin haberlo tenido; todo aquello era tan cliché, como en las películas.

Con pasos temerosos se acerco a aquel hombre que le quitaba el aliento con una simple sonrisa para encontrarse con una mirada verdosa llena de sentimientos, positivos como aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a emerger por los labios del ajabarde.

Adrien, yo – comenzó a decir Marinette antes de sentir un jalón firme en su mano izquierda por parte del aludido quien ahora la sentaba en sus piernas con delicadeza y ocultaba su cara en el cuello femenino proporcionando así un agarre posesivo y cariñoso- ¿Está todo bien? Adrien... ¿Quieres agua?

Fui tan ciego Bugaboo - susurro por primera vez desde que había caído en el letargo hacia casi 7 horas antes para reír con un poco de amargura mezclada con felicidad- Siempre fui tan ciego bueno creo que es algo de familia, Félix me lo dijo pero yo no le creí- dijo mas alto para que no hubiera duda que era escuchado esta vez mientras que besaba la mejilla de la Catarina; quien estaba confundida y comenzaba a tensarse, dispuesta a empujar al rubio aunque le gustara estar así tomo aire el cual tuvo que retener al escuchar la siguiente frase- Te pude haber perdido por ser tan ciego, siempre te he amado…pero por ciego..No… por tonto…no pude darme cuenta que tu también lo hacías… Odie tanto al tomate cuando comenzó a salir contigo…

Aquello dejo a la Marinette tensa aunque parte de ella quería reír por el apodo que Adrien le había dado a su antiguo novio sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar, una vez más la voz del Agreste se hizo escuchar.

Yo comencé mi relación con Lila por eso, no quería aceptarlo Mari- susurro para tomar el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos temblorosas aquellos ojos verdes del menor de los Agreste se llenaban de lagrimas a medida que las palabras salían de su boca- Te amo tanto, que al verte en manos de otro solo quería matarlos a todos y llevarte conmigo… pero no sabía si tú me querías de la misma manera.

Gato tonto- ahora era Marinette quien hablaba con la voz quebrada no por tristeza, era emoción, en su pecho se acunada una sensación de calidez y felicidad por las palabras de Adrien que no se comparaba con nada- ¿Acaso no amabas a Lila? … yo no quiero ser un juego para ti- Susurro siendo víctima de las dudas momentáneas.

¿Cómo podrías ser un juego Marinette?; se que suena violento pero yo nunca ame a Lila – Dijo con decisión el Agreste para acariciar los pómulos pecosos de aquella frágil pero fuerte mujer que olía a lavandas- siempre te ame pero no me di cuenta que tu también me amabas y pensé siempre que solo me veías como un amigo… tu nunca podrías ser un juego o algo pasajero para mí-Comenzó a decir para luego detenerse por las lagrimas suaves de la franco-china quien no lo dejo continuar ya que lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando su cara en el cuello de este- Mari… Mi dulce Marinette, mi princesa...

Eres un gato tonto Adrien- Susurro entre sollozos la chica mientras que mantenía su rostro en el cuello masculino – Te amo, te amo tanto- dijo en un tono alto sin separarse del cuello del rubio que en ese momento no sabía si reír o seguir llorando de la emoción – Pero acabas de terminar una relación y estas bajo los efectos del alcohol…

Marinette Dupain-Cheng , creo que los efectos del alcohol hace mucho ya pasaron - dijo con fuerza el Agreste para separar a la chica del con una sonrisa llena de ternura que solo le dedicaría a ella- no te presionare para comenzar algo ya, quiero que todo sea lento, quiero cortejarte como la princesa que eres- Comento con una sonrisa el joven que limpiaba las mejillas femeninas con delicadeza- Pero hagamos algo, si yo mañana recuerdo todo esto, podre besarte, y me dejaras cortejarte ¿Te animas o que dices?- Ofreció dejando ver en su rostro aquella sonrisa gatuna haciendo reír a la Catarina que asintió suavemente para levantarse causando un puchero en el rubio el cual se le hacía muy tierno.

Anda a ducharte ¿Va? Y luego vamos a dormir- dijo la de ojos azules para caminar hasta el cuarto del rubio con una sonrisa ladina llena de calma, para quien no los conociera parecía que todo iba muy rápido pero realmente no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, claro solo dormir.

Adrien era un caballero antes que nada y nunca la tocaría si ella no lo deseaba, claro muy internamente deseaba que ella anhelara su tacto pronto mas eso era otra cosa; pero era un secreto que tenían ambos, cuando el otro estaba muy deprimido o Vivian algo fuera de lo normal donde considerarían que necesitaban apoyo, dormían juntos para apoyarse, para ambos era reconfortante sentir la respiración calmada del otro.

Con una sonrisa y sin decir nada Adrien se levanto para entrar a su cuarto luego de cerrar el balcón después de que su Bugaboo desapareciera por la puerta de la recamara. Al entrar al cuarto no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la chica que estaba recostada en la cama ya profunda; luego de mirar por un rato a su princesa que dormía como si nada pasara con una expresión de felicidad que ciertamente era reconfortante con calma se metió al baño y se ducho con agua tibia, se puso un pijama que la misma Marinette había hecho para él; con un solo impulso se recostó al lado de aquella chica con olor a lavanda y fresas abrazándola un poco para caer en un sueño profundo; en el fondo el sabia que lo recordaría todo y que lograría que ambos tuvieran el futuro que se merecían.

Ya mañana terminaría de aclarar todo y ya podría hablar con Félix, y muy a su pesar hablaría con Lila, pues había estado ignorándola luego de lo que paso en la tarde; esa mujer lo escucharía, claro que lo escucharía, pues entre todo había recordado como aquella mujer lo presiono por mucho tiempo para que se alejara de su princesa, grave error; no solo había tenido las agallas de verle la cara de idiota sino que también había querido alejarlo de su Bugaboo.

A la mañana siguiente como a eso de las 11: 00 AM cuando el rubio abrió los ojos se encontró con la imagen más tierna que se pudo haber imaginado, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenia; el cual sinceramente lo volvía loco pero lo ignoraría. Recordaba completamente todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y una prueba que no fue un sueño loco de él, era la dulce Marinette que dormía con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho sonriendo suavemente abrazada a él como un peluche.

Algo en su mente le decía que podía despertar todos los días así y comenzaría el día como el hombre más dichoso de esta vida incluso más que Félix quien se casaría con Bridgette en menos de 8 meses; sin decir nada, sonriendo como el idiota que era se quedo observando a su princesa en silencio, sintiéndose feliz consigo mismo.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, Marinette abría los ojos con pesadez, no se quería levantar; se sentía tan cómoda y feliz, con una sonrisa se sentó en la cama para poder estirarse y mirar al rubio quien sonreía. Con una leve risa solo lo saludo con la mano y sin decir nada camino al baño para encerrarse causando un ataque de risa por parte de Adrien aquella chica era particular pero la amaba, el gato callejero como era llamado a veces se levanto para ir a la cocina en busca de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que bien había ignorado pero ahora necesitaba un buen medicamento y preparar café, ya hablaría con la chica cuando esta saliera del baño.

Después de casi una hora ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro comiendo en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio cálido y lleno de paz.

Marinette, yo recuerdo todo- Comento el ojiverde dejando la taza de café de la cual había estado tomando en la mesa rompiendo el silencio no de manera brusca, causando que su compañera lo mirara entre sorprendida y avergonzada siendo una imagen tierna para el chico – No mentí anoche, casi te pierdo por ciego... Marinette yo te amo y luchare para que me aceptes- Con aquellas palabras dichas el Agreste espero la respuesta de la chica que tan solo sonrió de aquella manera que solo le sonreía a él y estirando su mano atrapo una del rubio.

Me alegro que lo recuerdes todo Adrien- susurro Marinette mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con los del rubio quien sonreía, sintiendo en ese momento que por fin estaba completo, se sentía feliz- Adrien, mi madre una vez me dijo que solo los niños y los borrachos son sinceros completamente pero creo que no se aplica a ti- Aquella frase había confundido al rubio quien solo se levanto de la mesa al ver como la chica también lo hacía- Adrien también te amo, no lucharas solo yo también lo hare – dijo la chica con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

El chico si antes pensaba que estaba feliz, pues ahora era el ser mas dichoso de todo el mundo, con delicadeza tomo a la pelinegra por la cintura y con rapidez la apego a él, con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla izquierda de ella para luego acortar la distancia, así juntar sus labios en un beso que desde hacía mucho deseaba con su alma; en ese momento se dio cuenta que los labios de Marinette eran más suaves y cálidos de lo que se ven, con un sabor exquisito tan suave y sedoso que cualquier dios lo envidiaría en aquel momento.

Al separarse de aquel beso lleno de ternura y cariño, un gesto que fue tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo tan intimo, se definió en la mente del rubio que él sería el único en saborear aquellos labios y también se confirmo que el siempre la amo; con una sonrisa miro aquellos ojos azules como el cielo encontrándose una mirada llena de alegría.

No te fallare mi Bugaboo- susurro en el oído femenino mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza antes de volver a besar aquellos labios con un inmenso cariño esta vez profundizando aun mas aquel gesto, sin saber que más adelante se volvería adicto.

Luego de aquello ambos pasaron el resto del día juntos en pijama, claro está que Adrien termino dándole de su ropa a Marinette para que se pudiera duchar y cambiar al final del día, claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero de todas maneras ese acto le causo un micro infarto al rubio al verla salir del cuarto con su ropa ; por primera vez notaba lo sensual y dulce que se veía Marinette con aquella camisa de botones negra de él que le quedaba grande y con aquel short blanco que parecía robado.

Casi dos horas después fue a dejarla en su casa en auto , ni loco dejaría que se fuera caminando; se despidió de ella con un casto beso en los labios, lo cual no se acostumbraba pero lo hacía sentir realmente bien; ya de camino a casa se dispuso a hablar con Lila lo cual no fue muy grato.

Hubo gritos y llanto por parte de ella, sin embargo por su parte Adrien sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima, por lo que se mantuvo calmado siempre sin importarle lo que Lila dijera; al llegar a casa le mando un mensaje a Marinette, quien respondió al instante.

 _"Me alegro que llegaras bien a casa Chaton, claro que nos veremos mañana, mis padres quieren que pruebes un nuevo postre en la pastelería, pero será luego de que salga del trabajo, ya falte un día y tu padre me matara. Buenas noches Chaton, te amo."_

Con una sonrisa se dispuso a pedir una pizza y mientras esta llegaba le escribió a su hermano, el cual le respondió rápidamente.

 _"Fel, tenias razón, siempre fui un ciego."_

 _"Lo sé hermano, pero es algo de familia yo también necesite un buen empujón para declararme a Brid, felicidades"_

Luego de leer aquel mensaje Adrien rio, seguro Brid ya le había contando, aquella mujer es todo un caso, es la mujer perfecta para Félix, como para él lo es su Marinette; comió pizza mirando la televisión, con un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho.

Al final Félix tenía razón, era de familia ser ciego para el amor, sin embargo con un buen empujón todo termina bien; agradecía a todas las deidades de la vida que aquellas pelinegras aparecieran en sus vidas, ni él, ni Félix podían negar que sin ellas estarían sumidos en la soledad.

Al final, ser ciego no era tan malo, claro si tenias una luz como Marinette, no existe ningún mal que valga.

* * *

Bueno, esta es una nueva historia de esta pareja que tanto me gusta de esta serie, luego de mucho tiempo en la sombras vuelvo con este Fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten.

Tamashi Himura.


End file.
